Plants and Potions
by Varity Sinning
Summary: The world has gone mad post-war, nothing seems to make sense. The only stability Hermione has now is locked inside her over-protected heart. The thick carapace seems impenetrable. Epilogue what Epilogue?
1. Chapter 1 Something Brewing

**-=I don't make money doing this. Sheesh, can't I ever catch a break.=-**

**Plants, Plans and Potions**

**Something Brewing**

Drifting from one potential pursuit to another in a sad attempt to make a life. Hermione had felt restless and uncertain in the aftermath of the war. The only thing she definitively knew is that she did not want to end up like many of her comrades in arms.

Harry suffered terrible nightmares and guilt seeking solace in Ginny. Once the responsibility of daily upkeep on a growing family got too much, Harry switched to the bottle. At least the bottle couldn't get pregnant. Ron let his hero status go to his head, laying pipe to whatever witch lifted her robes. Hermione shuddered. _Was she in as poor a state? She certainly hoped not. _

The only one who she felt had firm hold on sanity was perhaps Neville. It still amazed her to think of what a rock he had become. He got married soon after the defeat of Voldemort, and started a family. He had a set of twin boys, Evan and Alan. Unhappily his now ex-wife had suffered from post traumatic stress, add to that colicky twins, and Hannah couldn't take it so she split.

_It was sad to see his marriage fall apart. I liked Hannah, maybe someday she'll be able to cope again._ "I aught to pay Mr. Longbottom a visit." Hermione said taking action.

Arriving at Neville's just outside the grounds, the scent of summer storms lingered. From the walk she could see the boys playing in the side yard. "Eennie, Minnie, Mynnie, Moe!" Hermione hollered to them. They in-turn yelled for their daddy. Neville wandered up the path with the boys bounding after him.

When they reached the gate to let her in, each of the little boys grabbed one of Hermione's legs. The two little boys hugged her legs like they meant to take them off at the hip. They shouted and giggled. "A giddy fountain of energy, is this lot." Hermione said in greeting. She ruffled their hair and hugged Evan and Alan back. "Boys I'm going to need a replenishing potion after you're done with me. Run along." Neville smiled ruefully at his two little cannonballs.

"Hells Bells, Neville! You look like a lumberjack," She appraised him carefully. Jeans, flannel button-up, Wellingtons, burly form and a full beard. "Decided to rusticate here indefinitely?"

Neville swept her up into a bear hug, he set her down with the utmost care. Neville gave her a peck on the cheek, "missed you. Come round back, mom and dad will be happy to see you again." They followed along the path the boys disappeared down.

Hermione hooked a arm with Neville as they walked. Hermione leaned in confidentially, "why have you dressed them in kilts?" She gave him a shrewd look. "With the long unbound hair, they kind of look like girls. Cute girls, but girls all the same."

Puffing out his broad chest, "proper warriors wear kilts, you know." Neville had to look down to meet her eyes.

She eyed Neville, dubiously. "I've never seen you in a kilt you're a warrior." _Privately considering that he most certainly wasn't short and chubby anymore. No Neville had grown into an oak-of-a-man._

"Well, I wouldn't want to test your resistance. I do respect your vow of chastity. Wouldn't want you to loose control and rip it off." After giving Hermione the once over. "Can't say I understand it. But you've got to please yourself to be sure." She flicked him.

Laughing and chatting arm in arm all the way to the back garden. Hermione spent a few moments talking to Frank, Alice and the boys, then gravitated to the garden furniture. The boys played in the grass with Frank and Alice. Not wanting to interrupt the fun, they sat sat down for a light tea.

Incredulous Hermione wagged her head. "Still don't know how you do it. It looks as though your parents have improved loads since you moved them out of St. Mungo's. That was a pretty depressing place. Here they got fresh air, more greenery than they could hope for and you and the boys." Sipping her tea Hermione watched the odd bee supping on the sugar cubes. It recalled her to her purpose. "How's things coming with the plant specimens you told me about?"

Deliberately casual, Neville re-crossed his legs. "Yes, I had hoped you would take some of these hybrids and test them for both efficacy and potency in potion making. It's not my cup'a. If you know what I mean." Saluting her with his tea cup. Neville gave her a moment to consider.

"I suppose I could do that. It's not like I'm doing anything just now. You'll need to make me a list of which potions to try. When do you need the results?" She stretched her legs and yawned. "Sorry, lethargy has got me knocked down a peg."

"Potions take time, most of them, so the wait is irrelevant." Neville studied Hermione critically. "You ever consider opening an apothecary or something like that. I mean to say with your background, it might just be a good fit." Briefly she wondered how run-down she looked given the concern in his eyes. Hermione knew he had been mentally running down the list of unsuccessful enterprises: medi-witch, Under Secretary in the Goblin Liaison Office, Proprietor of Books-N-Such, and the last and biggest disappointment, muggle school teacher.

"I can't seem to ground myself. I feel like nothing so much as a non-explodable luminous balloon. Feeling like I might just drift away." A breeze stirred the fox tails at her feet tickling her legs. Mood lightening from the gentle sensation Hermione continued more cheerfully. "Though the prospect of nursing potions for a while might help." She sighed deeply content. She was in a funny mood somewhat restlessness. Spurring herself on she stood and declaimed, "I got to go. I've enjoyed myself greatly. Thank you for having me."

"What your not going to stay for dinner?" Neville asked perplexed.

With a wan smile she said regrettably, "if I stay for dinner you'll never get rid of me."

Crestfallen and somewhat mournful he pressed his lips into a line. "Whatever happens you must always feel welcome here. Whenever," he gave Hermione a stern look. "Got that." Hermione touched his arm gently, without saying anything. Neville continued briskly, "lady's prerogative it is. Let me get those plant samples for you. The lads will be little monsters if you don't say a farewell." He disappeared into the house while she went over to the four smiling faces.

Hermione talked with Frank and Alice while the boys tried to hug her to death. Neville extracted the boys from her legs pulling them into a rib-crunching hug. Neville laughed at the boys enthusiasm, "go play you two usurpers."

There was a certain stillness in the trees. Neville endeavored to look casual but pressed her. Taking Hermione's hand in his calloused ones, he looked into her eyes. She was magnetized to the spot. "I'm here Hermione, you know you are always welcome here." The light sound of his words hung in the air vaporously. "Okay?" Deeply touched Hermione nodded. "And if you need any more of these ask," handing her the bag. "Try some really useful potions, some teas might not go amiss either. I trust your judgment."

"Thanks...for everything really. I'll get started on these right away."

_There was a little something more in Neville's embrace tonight._ Hermione thought sadly as she sat down at her make-shift lab table.

For company she had the three best potions books available and a kettle of strong tea. Pouring over the tomes finding the most useful potions, she made a short list. Good as her word she set right down to work. She included formulating antidotes using Scarpin's Revelaspell to her list.

Hermione's little potion's factory keep her quite busy, she scarcely realized that her life assumed a definite rhythm.

Several weeks passed quickly collecting ingredients, brewing and judicious testing. Hermione had made up her mind to open an apothecary. Neville was right the work suited her. What's more she'd have a good supplier for the herbs at least.

Case book, teas, and potions in hand she delivered the lot to the happy herbologist. Neville hadn't given her a another round since she was going to be busy setting up shop in Diagon Alley.

AN/ Tell me what you think; good, bad, ugly or awful.


	2. Chapter 2 Stoke the Fire

**-=Disclaimer JKR would never write this appalling drivel.=-**

**Plants, Plans and Potions**

**Stoke the Fire**

Hermione manic with desire to open her store "Elixir Mixer and Apothecary." She spent nearly every waking moment brewing, arranging, packaging and sourcing foreign ingredients. Practically bursting at the seams with joy she never lost her steam. She couldn't thank Neville enough for his help and support. He was not just a Herbology prodigy but exceedingly insightful.

The heady scents of herbs, fermented medicaments, stones, and floor to ceiling wooden shelves intoxicated Hermione. Only a few more preparations to complete, before she hung her shingle on the shop.

-The upcoming advert for The Daily Prophet read-

**Elixir Mixer**

**and**

**Apothecary**

**Custom Brewed Potions**

**Herbal Curios**

**Rare Ingredients**

**Potion Making Supplies**

**~*~**

Basking in her excitement, Hermione lay down on the floor in the middle of the small shop. If she hadn't been positive her stock of Amortentia was corked, she'd have swore the cauldron still issued olfactory seduction.


	3. Chapter 3 Something Fishy

**-=J.K. Rowling is undisputed mistress over all things harry potter, I'm just letting off steam.=-**

**Plants, Plans and Potions**

**Something Smells Fishy**

**

* * *

  
**

With George's assistance, an elegant pyrotechnic display kicked off the grand opening of Elixir Mixer and Apothecary.

The first week was a perfect success. Thereafter things calmed down which gave her time to strengthen her wards in and around her shop. This precaution became necessary when she saw a young man trying to knick ingredients. Hermione stoutly warned him to "put them back else she'd attach his hands over his eyes with a permanent sticking charm." To her relief this was rather effective.

In the few weeks of opening Hermione had several repeat customers. On their repeat visits she had introduced herself, and took that opportunity to learn their names. All except one. A little old lady had come in twice buying larger than usual quantities of ingredients. She was in and out fairly briskly both times. Hermione couldn't help thinking _there was something off about her._

Remembering herself she greeted the woman cheerfully. Pulling out her sales ledger she checked the checked the dates of sale against today's date.

The sales to the old woman were all on days with only light traffic. Though given the woman's very petite stature, it's likely she was afraid of getting accidentally trampled.

"Humm," the ancient throat guttered, snapping Hermione to attention. Hermione gave the woman her fullest attention. The little woman resumed. "No matter dear. I was hoping to ask you about your stores of herbal curios. The names aren't familiar to me," she quavered.

For only a moment she thought she saw something behind the woman's eyes. Hermione regained her composure. "They are rather unique. I am the only one who sells these. A dear friend of mine cross-bred some more typical species. Actually he's been at it for years. I've tested them all for a variety of potions, teas and for their general properties." Pausing to inhale deeply, "is there a particular one you are interested in?"

"Can you give me the properties of the King Yarrow?"

A lock tumbled in her brain startling her. "For potions it yields the same physical characteristics in all of my tests as compared to the common yarrow, which were thorough. The intensity of the potion is magnified by the potency of the King Yarrow. When the common yarrow is replaced by the King varietal in medicinal teas the result is startling. Care must be taken when using thus." Gracefully Hermione whipped around squatting to reach a lower shelf under the counter. Pulling out a bound journal, carelessly rifling through the pages. Crammed with her tiny precise handwriting, she found the page she was looking for. "Let's see." Dragging a short-nailed finger past line after line until she found the bit that contained the exact ratios. "Yes, there it is. For the King Yarrow there is a three to two potency over the standard in potion making, and a whopping five to two ratio in teas. I hypothesize that the stewing and brewing reduces its potency." Curiously she cocked her head to the side making the older woman start. "Yes, I know." Hermione smiled. The little woman twitched. "Very Powerful." Smiling kindly at the short grey woman, "sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Zettie Sinclair," she whispered.

"Well Zettie Sinclair, it's a pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger. Sorry about bending your ear. If you would like, I can put your name on my owl post list. Mainly it's for announcing new or rare items. It gives my regulars first dibs, as it were."

Ms. Sinclair clutched her handbag to her chest and declined.

Hermione got the impression that Zettie was ready to go, so she offered her hand to the older woman making smiling eye contact. Little Ms. Sinclair left without making a purchase. The dubious proprietor was sure now that the woman was not what she seemed.

As soon as she found a promising charm she spent sometime casting it over the door frame and lintel. The charm removed concealment charms and revealed dangerous objects.

It appeared to work flawlessly.

~*~

Hermione was full of trepidation on this slow afternoon. To occupy her mind, she composed a list of things to procure. Most of the items were restock, while some consisted of rare or special orders.

Ever so alert her left hand gripped the wand out of sight. Stomach jumped madly when Zettie's small figure was reflected off the window across the Alley. She could hardly believe that the moment of truth had come.

Uniquely aware how many times her curiosity nearly got her killed she hoped fervently that this wasn't going to be the one to succeed.

Putting on her nonchalance preparing herself to greet Ms. Sinclair with a smile. Hermione had a death grip on the wand. The bell tinkled and she stared agog into the mirror of her own disbelieving expression. The tumultuous negation fought valiantly for control. However it couldn't stand against what her eyes saw so plainly. She mouthed 'Severus Snape.'

A flash of anger thundered out from the storm in his eyes. He flashed his wand at the door to seal it. Straightening up, Snape took the two steps necessary to reach the counter. Planting both hands on its edge he leaned in toward her still stricken face. "What is the meaning of this?" Snape hissed in cold fury.

Sputtering and stuttering, she couldn't respond. Snape flipped the open sign over and dragged Hermione to the back room.

Pausing for a moment Snape's tone was less cold but no less angry. Snape said slowly, "explain yourself."

The words still would not present themselves, the monstrousness of the idea ricocheting around inside her head. Hermione still looked confunded. Snape threw himself into an arm chair. Resting his arm on it and cradling his head with splayed fingers. "Well?" He drawled. "Are you going to say something?"

Slowly her mind churned back to life. Hermione reached over removing a small bottle from the shelf, and gulped its contents. Wiping her mouth, and forcing her lips to move took all of her effort. "Hello," and she grimaced. Snape rolled his eyes, obviously he hadn't got his money's worth.

"Now's hardly the time to hold your tongue, Ms. Granger." The heat was gone from his voice leaving a subtle hint of amusement.

"I must still be asleep. I hope I hadn't over slept." Shaking her head vigorously as if to wake herself.

"Ms. Granger, I am not a dream. Furthermore if you are in the habit of dreaming about me then I pity you." His amusement was now tinged with lewd speculation.

Hermione was losing the look of dumbfounded amazement. Forcing herself to accept what he was saying, she queried. "If you are really here," trying to clear the confusion with a visible effort. "How did you survive? I was there, in the Shrieking Shack. I saw you..."

"Ms. Granger you have always been a know-it-all, how has it escaped your attention that I am a Potion's Master." Severus adopted an attitude of smug pride. Clearly Hermione hadn't considered that.

Lowering herself carefully into the opposite chair. "Why the disguise? You're a hero. You were instrumental in saving the Wizarding World," she said reverently.

"That's just it, I was instrumental. I was used. I want to live my life in peace. It has been denied me for too long." His words were spoken quietly but firmly.

"Yes, of course. There are so many in the Wizarding World who would be grateful for the change to thank you. Show you some appreciation for your valour." She summoned fire whisky and glasses she equipped them both. Snape took a sip of his, he was reasonably sure Hermione whispered a toast under her breath.

"Having spent so much time with Potter as you have, it seems that you have this idea that everyone wants a fan club. I do not. I assure you." This comment nearly deflected Hermione's train of thought.

Ignoring Snape's statement, "speaking for myself; I can't tell you how much I appreciate your sacrifice. Add to that instructing me in Potions, pushing me and not accepting anything but my best."

Severus stopped drinking for a second, "stop please. You're ruining my buzz. I want and need to stay hidden. I want to leave it all in the past. I want no part of the Post-War Madness." Slugging down the rest of his whisky, holding the glass out for more he continued. "I need some assurance that you aren't going to tell any-bod-dy." The last word was spoken slowly and deliberately. "Not Potter, Weasley, Daily Prophet, Hagrid or your diary. I have managed to live undetected for years and comfortably I might add. I would like to remain thus."

Severus must have seen the doubt tugging at her. _His argument made sense, and he was in her sympathy._ She took long drink from her glass and snickered, "clearly, fame isn't everything." Hermione tried to match his dry tone he had used so many years ago then laughed immoderately. "Merlin's pants. First Year Potions, it seems like a life-time ago." Taking another drink, Hermione inquired with alcoholic abandon. "Should I call you Ms. Zettie Sinclair? Or Ms. Sinclair or would you rather me address you as Zettie?" She bent forward laughing. "Don't know how I'm going to do that."

"Very Amusing, Ms. Granger." Not sounding the least bit amused. "Though I should warn you that I am not leaving without solid assurance that my continued existence will remain secret." He was still, every inch of him frozen.

She kept drinking and laughing asking disjointed questions. Severus Snape put a stop to her fire whisky, making a pot of tea. "Sorry, I can't hold my liquor."

Snape responded absent-mindedly. "Perhaps Ms. Granger, you shouldn't drink, or at least cut yourself off after one."

Seemingly from out of nowhere she gave him a dirty look, "would you please stop calling me that. You've known me for too long for formality...not to mention you are no longer my teacher. Not to mention...well anyway, stop it."

"What would you prefer? Is Know-it-All still permitted?" He asked as he handed her the cup of tea. "Or perhaps you want me to call you Heroine of the Wizarding World? Champion of Muggles and Muggleborns?" Snape was just warming up, a truly impertinent question fell from his lips. "How come you didn't get settled down to start your dynasty? That's what Potter's doing, is he not?"

Hermione mumbled something that Severus didn't hear.

"I think age is affecting my hearing, speak up so an old man can hear you?" Snape cocked a slight smile at his self-deprecating tone.

Mumbling still one word was audible, "celibate." Trying not to look into his eyes, even tipsy she didn't want him to see how much it cost her to say it to him. Given the level of sensitivity he had displayed in the past, she didn't want to have it thrown back in her face.

"Sorry, did I hear you say, celibate?" Snape almost choked on his drink. The question left him confused and somewhat taken aback. "Do you mean...?"

"Yes," she said in her smallest voice.

"Surely, you miss the pleasure of another?" He found it hard to believe that she would choose such a life. But when he had made solid eye contact, it didn't take Legilimens to see that she lacked experience. Which made him feel a little more than uncomfortable.

"The world is in a state and my margin for error is not very great." Not seeing Snape open his mouth to say something, she plowed on. "Most people still haven't got there heads on straight. That's why," giving him a profound look. "When I sensed some perfidy from you, Zettie. It was then I decided to stay on the safe side and get to the bottom of it. Can't be too safe after all."

"Oh." Snape replied dully. Snape slipped into silence not knowing what to say, certainly he didn't want to say anything personal.

"Don't worry about it," she started.

"It's over-rated anyway." Snape agreed in an off-handed tone.

"No. I meant don't worry, I won't share your secret. I actually understand. I won't pry. You can still come here, and I won't accost you." There was too much understanding in her tone for his war-torn self. "I'm glad you are now master of your life, for your own sake. I won't begrudge you your privacy. You deserve that and more."

* * *

The silence felt protracted in the small room. Standing up suddenly, she walked out to the front. She sat down at the counter, and penned a small sign.

Sorry for any inconvenience. I will re-open tomorrow regular time.

Hermione Granger

She hung the sign in the window thinking about Snape, and his need to disappear. She had felt like that as well, however she was not ready to go into hiding. Returning to the back room, holding her wand out she transfigured the room. Hermione came to a halt addressing Snape squarely. "I'll change the wards for you. Sorry I've messed up your disguise, you can disapparate from back here." Though it was the middle of the day the arm chair she had been sitting in was now a cot. She lay down facing away from the mystified Snape.

"Do you you live here?" Snape asked incredulously.

Looking back over her shoulder she said she did. She gave up her flat, then effectively threw herself into her work.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione made a derisive sound. "Hermione, then." Snape asked, "burying yourself under work isn't really healthy. Trust me I know. Pardon me for saying so, but you are young and forgive me, not unattractive. You're bound to find someone who pleases you."

Pushing herself upright. "It's not that simple." Severus was still at a loss for her self-appointed chastity.

Hermione was getting rather frustrated, with his inability to comprehend.

"The world is as mad, as I said," Severus interjected. "However I know as well as you, that people still want life to continue in its customary fashion."

"Listen Zettie. Not to get all personal or anything, but men don't want to take me to bed. They see my brains, independence and self-assurance and that's it. There is only one man who has had the nerve to try it, and he wants something I can't give him."

Unable to stop himself he asked. "What could he possibly want...?" Snape was brought up short by her answer.

"He wants a wife and a mother and the whole package, and he deserves the whole package. But I can't give it to him." She gave a short laugh. "I don't wish to be responsible for other people. That's why I left St. Mungo's, too much responsibility for other's care. And why I was at least smart enough to realize it before I ruined someone's life."

The gravity of her words pressed in on his chest. "I should go." Composing his features, he stood to go.

"Thank you and come again." She said mechanically. **Crack.**

AN/ Things are going to get Crazy!

I'd like to extend a warm thank you to Notwritten for the faithful reviews, and I'd also like to thank jessirose85 as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Complications

**-=Ms. Rowling owns the players and setting. The bad thoughts are mine.=-**

**AN/ Sorry the chapter is a little longer than normal, I promise that some interesting stuff will happen.  
**

**Plants, Plans and Potions**

**Complications**

The following day Snape took stock of his potion ingredients as he shelved his newest acquisitions. His mind wondered back to his too candid conversation. _Never been touched._ Tolled like lighthouse bell, loud and reverberating. _His initial thought was perhaps she wasn't inclined toward men, but that didn't really fit._

He stopped cold in the middle of dusting. Why_ on Earth was he thinking about Ms. Granger's sex life? _Unexpectedly Severus found he sympathized with the girl: _none but the bravest witches would take him to bed before the war. It made sense to him that the same was probably true for her._ "Most wizards are cowards," Snape said smugly to himself. In his distracted state a large bottle of Eyebright crashed to the floor, whipping out his wand, clearing the mess and muttered curses.

Snape would need the Eyebright for a new potion he was developing. Quickly he scanned the cupboard for more. Finding none; a longer, filthier and more guttural stream of curses spewed from his mouth.

Thoroughly frustrated with himself, over lack of attention he continued to fume. Snape hazarded a peek in his garden for more of the Eyebright, but it had already gone to seed rendering it useless. Stomping and cursing he returned indoors.

Furiously thinking he considered his options: the other Apothecary had begun selling inferior stock, owl order would take too long. Severus uttered a sickly sepulchral sound. _Was there no end to his torment? _"Probably not," he breathed with resignation.

Legs buckling under him Severus sat down hard in his desk chair. Bad tempered he pulled out a sheet of parchment, dipped his quill and wrote

~*~

Dear Ms. Granger,

With the adjustment to your new security measures, I wonder if it may be possible to take them down so that I might have the luxury of walking through the front door rather than skulking around back.

Return Response Requested,

Ms. Zettie Sinclair

~*~

Sending the message off with his non-nondescript owl, all he could do was wait for a reply.

Severus went into the kitchen to eat. The cabinets banged open and shut as he poured over his options. Deciding on something suitable to soothe his 'much affronted person.' Methodically she spread soft fresh cheese and whole grain dijon mustard onto rye crisp bread, topping with silky escallopes of peppered and smoked lox. Severus took a moment to appreciate the lean flesh before devouring it.

The bliss he experienced after eating was almost made him forget his frustration.

Hermione felt obliged to be prompt about the reply. She scribbled a hasty 'yes' on his letter, sending the owl off with a treat and the letter. She removed the concealment reveal charm.

As if everyone knew the War Hero Severus Snape was going to be making an appearance, the shop received an influx of shoppers.

An hour until close, there were still several shoppers looking around when Severus turned up incognito. Hermione vaguely perceived an exciting sense of power from having Severus in her store after discovering his secret.

Unable to resist Hermione smiled broadly in welcome to Zettie. Zettie sneered in return.

Ms. Sinclair was about to check out however, Hermione forestalled 'her', so they could talk. "Ms. Sinclair, if I may have a word." She was trying to be serious but just the sight of the little old lady nearly left her in stitches.

Hermione composed herself as she rang the last two customers' purchases. Zettie rolled her eyes at Ms. Granger's too wide smile. As soon as the last patron left, Hermione magicked the door locked. Hermione could hold her laughter in a moment longer. Bursting with laughter Hermione saw that Zettie was going slightly red. She tried to sound sincere when she apologized to Ms. Sinclair but made a bad job of it.

After taking a couple deep breaths Hermione pleaded, "please, please, please change the disguise. I'm sorry. It's just, I can't take Zettie Sinclair seriously." In an attempt to even her tone she continued more levelly, "the name is bad enough, but a little old lady? You are definitely not that."

Half mad, half exasperated he stomped into the back room She stayed at the counter hoping the next disguise would be better.

When Severus stepped out from the backroom, Hermione's mouth dropped open unbecomingly. She recovered enough from her shocked silence to wag her head in mute negation.

He leaned against the door jamb. Hermione looked from head to toe. Smartly kilted in green and brown tartan, tasselled hose, black leather boots and sporran, and a loose gray shirt. His hair was a raven cascade reaching half-way down his back. He looked only mildly different, especially with the sardonic twist of the mouth.

"Now that won't do," she said emphatically. She feared (and rightfully so) that her features had played traitor to a man she has never held any advantage over. Severus looked cool and unflappable, he enjoyed Hermione's breathless condition too much to break the silence.

Hermione was in fact not breathing, her face had turned purple, her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the floor, not before bashing her head soundly on the counter.

Waving her arms out feebly, she murmured. "What?" There was something wet suffocating her. Still trying to fight off the wet menace. There was a dreadful pain in her head and she felt nauseated. A soft voice spoke, "for heaven's sake hold still before you take out my eye." The damp towel lifted off her face. The light that filtered through her eyelids was sufficient to make her head ache.

"Feel like I've been kicked in the head by a centaur." Most of her comment was garbled.

"Your head made a detour by way of the counter." His tone was as dry as parchment. "Ms. Granger I've mended your head, the split in the skin is sealed. You'll still have bruises I think and likely a concussion."

Hermione's awareness made an appearance. Startled her eyes flew open, she jolted into a sitting position backing herself up against the wall. Panting from the exertion, she gasped.

"You're going to bash your head again," Snape said from the shelter of his new disguise. He sat back a little, tossed his silky locks over his back and smiled roguishly "Never had the ladies swoon over me, I must be something judging by you response."

Hermione tried on her best derisive look (and failed) objecting she said, "Don't flatter yourself...I ...didn't have lunch. I've been working too hard today." _That must be it._ She didn't meet his eyes.

Gloating and smug he stood, turned for her inspection saying arrogantly after catching sight of himself in the mirror. "I suppose I could have done better, hair's a bit long."

Hermione couldn't make up her mind which way she wanted to nod. The result was an odd wobble. Snape couldn't have been more pleased with her reaction. "Um, Severus perhaps I was a bit hasty. Maybe Zettie wasn't so bad after all."

"No," he drawled, checking his reflection. "Maybe Ms. Granger this will wipe the smile off your face." He thought with a start; _with one thing and another, he had never had a woman look at him with hunger so obvious in her eyes._ _Worse still he rather enjoyed it. _Turning back around to face Hermione, smug expression firmly in place; "you should have something light, toast maybe." Snape faced the mirror admiring himself again, "wouldn't want you to vomit on my plaid."

Hermione took Severus in again and groaned audibly. Firming her position in the matter she said stoutly, "I want Zettie back, this," she gestured to his disguise, "this is never going to work."

"You must call me Grant. Yes call me Grant Sinclair." Snape remarked as if he hadn't heard her.

She grunted to herself about being in the middle of a nightmare.

Snape faced her squarely and blurted, "I can't imagine what's got you so worked up, I didn't change much." With dawning comprehension Hermione saw as much. Not much difference; his hair was still straight, not as glossy and longer. Also the hard cut lines in his face were slightly smoothed, he hadn't even bothered changing the nose. She was completely speechless. Hermione groaned again as she attempted to stand.

Hermione was herky-jerky on her feet. Vaguely noticing the coming dark beyond her storefront, it had occurred to her that she must have been out for some hours. Unsteady, she followed Snape's new persona.

The shop warded, they walked down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. He was attracting quite a lot of attention, so was she. Surreptitiously she sneaked a look at Grant. She supposes she'd have to call him that now.

He was possessed of a proud carriage. His kilt swished casually and his boots were tall no-nonsense with a rounded toe. Given the smug expression on his face, Hermione had guessed he'd noticed her looking him over.

The dim interior of the Leaky Cauldron was a relief to her. They hadn't even settled into their seats when they were surprised. "Oh Merlin," muttered Hermione as none other than Harry Potter swayed up to the table.

"Pardon me. I don't mean to be rude, but Hermione already knows I haven't got any tact. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Harry extended a hand to Grant. "Mione aren't you going to introduce me?"

Grant filled in the gap smoothly, "Grant Sinclair, friend and patron of Elixir Mixer and Apothecary."

Hermione couldn't decide what distressed her more; Harry showing up it or the huge smile on Grant's face. The smile became him nicely, though she was loathed to mention it.

Currently oblivious to the ongoing conversation; wondering what kind of mess she had gotten herself into. She fervently hoped _this was the worst of it. No such luck it got much worse._

"Mione! Hello? Where are you?" Asked Potter. Waving his hand in her face to get her attention.

She came around. "Huh? Oh...sorry I've just been having a rough day."

"Yeah, I heard that," Harry pulled up a chair. "Grant was telling me. Took a fall." Harry clapped Grant on the back exclaiming, "a good thing you were there to help." Shielding his mouth with his hand, he said unobtrusively to Grant. Hermione caught some of it, "she can take care of anyone easily. Doesn't always take care of herself." Harry looked critically at Grant. "Say, you're not related to the Snape or Prince family, are you?"

Grant shook his head in negation, cool and at his ease.

"You kinda look like you could be related to Severus Snape, he was a war hero, you know. I think Hermione here, fancied him." Patting her firmly. "That's by the by now, poor bloke. Dead and gone." Harry raised his glass in silent toast.

Hermione cut in defensively, "I'm sure Grant doesn't give a fig about who I may or may NOT have fancied."

Grant's interest was piqued, "really, Harry. Yes, I'd heard of him" He looked from Harry to Hermione, "Wasn't he a bit older though?" Grant looked at Potter quizzically.

Harry just replied, "twice her age. Though I don't think it'd make a difference to our Hermione." Harry patted Hermione's hand affectionately. "Wasn't ever interested in guys her age anyway."

Hermione went very red in the face and wished that the Dark Lord would 'Avada Kedavra' her on the spot. "I think I'm going to be sick." While Harry ordered for the trio Hermione shot Grant a filthy look. "You are the limit," she hissed. "Watch, he's going to pull me aside for a word and it'll be all your fault. What on Earth am I supposed to tell him."

In had been a rhetorical question, Grant answered anyway. "Tell Mr. Potter that the first time you seen me you nearly cracked your skull, overpowered as you were by my charming masculinity." She dropped her head on the table, non too gently groaning.

Hermione was feeling a tad tense and that was before Potter had turned up. As it was she felt very unsure and couldn't put it down wholly to head trauma.

Harry placed the teas and biscuits on the table and a hearty bowl of Cockaleekie and a crust of bread. Grant and Harry were chatting like old friends; it was disorienting. _Perhaps she had finally cracked; unless this was only a strange side effect of psychoactive potions._ Dazedly she looked back and forth between the two men. _It wasn't adding up._ Slumped in her seat with her hands in her lap, Hermione did her best to not think.

The men must have been concerned turning to her. Grant put his long fingered hand on Hermione's smiling his question. Harry on the other hand, shot her a knowing look. Gingerly Grant dipped a bit of the bread into the steaming soup and brought it tenderly to her mouth in encouragement.

Hermione snapped this time. Her stomach gave a hollow thump. She jumped up knocked the table's contents higgledy-piggledy and ran down Diagon Alley to her shop. Slamming the door she stumbled into the back, sitting down hard.

The leaves were brushing against her and the trees whispered. They tickled her arm more insistently. Hermione opened her eyes to take in the verdant beauty. However green glory wasn't what met her eyes but two dark chocolate truffles. Bringing the delicious treats into focus she saw they contained too much intelligence to be a mere confectionery. "Oh Damn."

"I have to go, I have a potion to brew. The gold is on the counter for the Eyebright. Are you ok?" Gently Grant took her chin inspecting her eyes. "You'll need to ward your shop. Come now." He helped her to rise to her feet. "There now," Grant stilled. "Hermione." He spoke each syllable carefully as though they might break apart if handled incautiously. "I think we need to discuss this current state of affairs, one thing and another. You know I don't think you could be more unnerved than me." He kissed her gently on the cheek, brushed her voluminous hair back. Unable to help himself he closed his eyes and kissed her cheek again this time lingering. "Tomorrow." Grant disapparated without another word.


	5. Chapter 5 Fear Rex

**-=I don't make any money from my stories. I don't wish to evoke the wrath of Jo's pack of inferi lawyers.=-**

**Plants, Plans and Potions**

**Fear Rex**

Snape saw the remaining potion decanted into corked bottles. He cleared up the mess by hand as by way of keeping busy. There was only one thing he knew he could say. On the other hand, he had no doubt Ms. Granger would certainly have questions. There was no real way to prepare for the impending dialogue.

~*~

Had the shop not been so busy, Hermione might have taken to pacing. Given the level of traffic in the shop she was in no danger of that. Hermione waited on tenterhooks. Hermione looked at her clock; ten minuets to close. Balancing the books and checking stock quantities absorbed all of her attention until the barest tap on the window brought her to her feet.

Unclicking the lock she bowed slightly to her best customer. Snape was disguised as Grant. _Merlin, help me. _She only said, "would you like to repair to the back?" She followed him into her sitting room. Hermione found she was slightly mesmerized watching the even swish of his kilt. In an admonishment she bounced the kneel of her hand off the side of her head. Much to her dismay it was the side that got injured the day before. Not wanting to draw attention to her stupidity she silently allowed the pain to reverberate through her abused skull.

Wincing slightly she asked, "tea, coffee or something stronger?"

"Something stronger I think." Grant said softly. Rather than get up, she summoned the bottle and glasses. They raised silent toasts allowing the pleasant quiet to expand. Somewhat belatedly she wondered why he hadn't removed the disguise.

"Hermione, I would like to put something before you. It's perhaps something of an explanation," She inclined her head in an acknowledgement. "All of my life; and I do mean all has been completely encompassed by fear." Well begun the words rolled off his tongue without doubt or apprehension. "Every day of my adult life I lived in fear of being killed quite often by both sides of the schism. I have been tortured and tormented," he gave her a shy smile. "I've been brutalized. Each time I've had to patch myself back together. It spurred me still further in my fight. I've made some appalling choices. If you'll pardon me; I think I'm not alone there." Grant said gently without accusation. "Too, I've made good choices. Those small nuggets have been my strength. I never wanted to be a hero, only free." He took a drink of the whisky and set it on the side table.

Grant moved from his chair to bend down on his knees and grasp Hermione's hand. "There is nothing more to fear," he glanced down briefly. "It's safe to say I've seen it all. I don't need to be afraid and I refuse to live in fear's shadow" Grant rested his cheek against her hand. "In my years of solitude since the war I've slowly chipped away at the recalcitrant debris. Last night at the pub, was so new. My disguise played apart. I can't deny that. The man I was no longer haunts me. There was no more fight only the liberty to rediscover myself." Turning his head to the other side still resting his cheek against her hand. So absorbed in his discourse he hadn't registered Hermione softly stroking his long raven locks. "I'm not sure what I mean by all of this. I thought you should know that come what may, I am not afraid. Don't know if I'll ever come out of the hiding. My life is quiet and comfortable. And as you so elegantly put it, the world is still mad."

Hermione took another sip and broke the silence. "What's up with men who wear kilts; making outrageous statements?" Is the kilt so liberating that it forces men to make grand declarations?"

He straightened up to face her somewhat confused. "I thought you liked my kilt."

Her eyes softened. All the asperity left her. "Too much, I think." Indulgently she resumed, "I couldn't lie to you and you know as much. Furthermore I wouldn't be at all surprised that you knew my feelings better than I do."

"I wouldn't presume all that." Looking dignified saying, "that would be ego-maniacal to the extreme."

Without saying anything Hermione leaned forward, with her index finger she separated out a lock of hair by his temple. Closed his eyes as she braided a simple plait. Hermione reached over to a basket and pulled out a leather thong to secure the ends. He opened his eyes dreamily to her. "A warrior's plait," she brushed her thumb along his cheekbone.

Without the slightest hesitation he stood, pulling her up with him. He was head and shoulders above her. Soaking up the silence he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest where she lay her head.

Grant caressed down the back of her skirted jacket. Very tenderly he thought, _she'd become very lovely._ The tension in the room arched like electrical currents. Severus lifted her gently to stand on a wooden crate, making her an inch or two taller than him.

Hermione chuckled, "nice view from up here." As she traced the ridge of his nose. His eyes hid behind lowered lashes. She closed her own savouring the touch.

Severus Snape was if nothing else a man of action. When unable to act he turned his talent to calculation. In his present circumstance he couldn't make the Math work. A beautiful, independent and spirited woman with his haggard scarred self? Turning his head slightly, Grant caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The image of his disguise brought a disarming awareness.

Hermione asked him worriedly what the matter was. Dilemma's fire tongues licked the inside of his mind. _Should he see how she would react to Severus Snape, former Potion's Master? Or stay as he was in disguise enjoying the wonderful juxtaposition of his new life?_

He smiled warmly at Hermione, "tis all art and no matter."

"Hamlet not withstanding, you look like you've seen a ghost." In lieu of saying anything, he directed her gaze to their combined reflection in the looking glass.

Hermione's pupils dilated wide causing a shock to surge from his loins up his lean frame colouring his face slightly.

Hating himself a little he nosed her jaw up far enough to plant a kiss at the top of her throat. She could see into the mirror as he streamed kisses down to her clavicle. Had the blood not been drowning all other sound of his head; he might have heard her loose an enticing sigh.

His eyes were glazed. Hermione's words spoken quietly brushed against his lips. They did not penetrate; Severus' sympathetic nervous system was screaming and thumping.

Hermione backs up into the wall, her lips were dark and puffy from arousal. She closed her eyes and held up a hand to summon his attention.

Both were flushed and sucking in deep breaths. Trying out her matter of fact voice, "that was lovely. I should get my bearings." A flick of her wand and a table, chairs and food stuffs awaited them. Pressing the heel of her hand into her forehead, "be my guest."

They sat and ate in silence, Hermione sliced the bread, poured the balsamic vinegar and extra virgin olive oil onto a plate. A couple twists of the pepper mill she commenced eating. As an afterthought she summoned two bottles of wine; a German Riesling and for afters, a very expensive bottle of Cotes Du Rhone. Pouring the Riesling straight away, they drank in silent salutation. Deftly spearing several olives in swift consumption, she grinned in momentary ecstasy. Grant was likewise equipped. They devoured the bread with alacrity.

Pushing her chair back Hermione pat her lips with the linen eyelet. Nearly ready to start on the other bottle. Saluting her own personal hero and dare she think it, _friend._ She fought her way through finished the last morsels on his plate. He swirled the wine in the glass observing how well the wine clung to the sides. "I hope I haven't offended you, with my forward behaviour" Speaking as he raised his eyes to hers.

Quick to explain herself, Hermione responded immediately. "No, it's not anything like that. While you have no fear, I still struggle with it."

Severus was ready to probe, "so, you didn't mind my liberties?"

Hermione blushed crimson. "I've enjoyed them quite a lot." She shivered at the recollection.

"I see," he assessed. "Come with me, there's something you should see." He wasn't sure that had come out as he had intended. Ignoring in inadvertent faux pas, he continued. "You'll have to trust me. Do you need help clearing up?"

She smirked waving her wand clearing up the lot. "Is there anything I need to bring with me? Umbrella, jacket, sunglasses?"

Grant gave the barest shake of his head. "Would you prefer to disapparate from inside, or outside of the shop?"

"Outside, easier to ward the place." Hermione leads the way out.

Grant bowed to her, and extended his arm. "Shall we?" _He was relaxed_, of course he was Hermione thought nervously. _He knows where we're going._

Dizzily they whirled to a stop. Their eyes were blinded by the rays of the setting sun. "Come," he took Hermione's hand.

It was an open green space with an excellent view of mountains and ocean. The sun would be setting in the next hour she gauged. Instead of walking straight toward the cliff face Grant lead her into a stand of trees. Tucked a short way in was a little cottage.

Awareness penetrating, _this was Snape's home._ Under their feet the neat cobbles were wet, making them rather slick. If not for his firm grip she might have lost her balance.

Unwarding the door they entered. Hermione was floored; Snape vanished into its recesses. The little cottage was a strange combination of luxury and simplicity. Rich rugs, exposed stone walls and roof timbers. _His house must have an extension charm on it._ Taking a seat on the antique divan in front of a stone fireplace. _Well, he said he lived comfortably. _

Grant emerged with a bundle. "We can come back, there is something you have to see."

They walked out in the open green space. This time they walked almost to the cliff. Grant spread the blanket so they could sit. She was encompassed by his long limbed form as they watched the setting sun in silence.

Being a casual toucher, Hermione fiddled with the hem of his kilt. The sun sank into the water creating brilliant spears of light, much like a crown. Her elbows rested against his knees. Without really considering her actions Hermione slid her palm along the underside of his thigh. Eliciting a hiss and words of warning. "I am but a man, do that again and you'll be asked to stand and deliver."

His words tickled Hermione's ear. _More in the way of challenge than warning,_ she silently hoped. For his benefit she hummed a question.

"I don't believe your inexperience to mean 'complete novice.' Only that you have skills yet to be tried." The words weakened her with their silky intonation.

_Yes, definitely a challenge_, Hermione concluded. She turned slightly almost facing him. Dusting off her inner Gryffindor she cuddled into his chest. He tried to brush back her unruly mane. Her palm took up residence over his heart. Testing his resolve, she ran her hand from his chest all the way down his thigh. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Hermione. Correct me if I'm wrong; on the first night you discovered my "perfidy" as you called it, you had mentioned your chaste state." Cautiously he ventured, "I got the impression that it was not something you really chose. Rather you felt it was forced upon you by circumstance."

"Very perceptive of you." Hermione admitted, but didn't offer more. She closed her eyes allowing his warmth to permeate her flesh.

"Then I'll presume I need not ask." He smoothly rolled her back over his leg onto the blanket. On all fours, he kissed her neck and nipped her collar bone. Running one hand down the front of her shirt in a display of wand-less magic each button parted its enclosure. Grant's long tapered fingers brushed the cloth from her bare skin causing her to shiver.

Skilfully he undid the snap and zipper of her jeans with one hand. His swaggering locks brushed her chest, tickling and teasing.

Hermione sat up and pulled his shirt from over his head. She was able to reach up the back of Severus' legs to his naked backside. She could feel the tension in his muscles. Hermione was focused on exploring his contours. She hardly noticed him pulling her jeans down. She felt sure she would know his flesh anywhere. "Severus?" His eyes fastened on her face. "Take off the glamour, please."

She couldn't work out is expression exactly, but knew that it wasn't bad. He drew his wand in a sharp down-stroke removing his disguise. He studied her face intently. All was well so he resumed unwrapping his treat.

Severus bent down enough to take her lips, he was painfully aroused. Severus leaned Hermione back on the blanket, lifting both legs to rest against his bare chest. Hermione tensed feeling somewhat exposed. Though this had abated when Snape unbuckled his kilt, removing it with a flourish. Still holding her legs he ran his lips and tongue down her calf to the back of her knee.

Severus ran his hands up and down her, from ankle to waist. He parted her legs as he lowered himself between them. The tip of his cock brush her slippery cleft. Hermione crooked a finger in his direction. Before meeting her mouth Severus teased and licked the soft flesh of her breasts. She let out quiet sounds of exclamation. Whispering in her ear he said, "bite my neck." As soon as she had, he entered her in a single stroke. She cried out from between the teeth fastened to Snape's flesh.

Snape had enough patience to move slowly until she eased up. She refastened her teeth onto Severus' neck as he thrust harder and more vigorously. He grunted from the mingled pain and pleasure.

The hold on his neck relaxed. Severus pulled back, dipped his head to nestle between her thighs. He nipped the inside of her thigh. Severus worked by fingers and by tongue to tease the orgasm from her.

As she lay quaking, he assailed her again thrusting deeply until he released. He collapsed over her, who was still panting and gasping. They wore a sheen of sweat. The full moon and stars illuminated their glistening bodies. Severus licked his lips and kissed her. "Lets go in."

Snape got to his feet, grabbed his kilt and tactfully gave Hermione a chance to dress. Belting his kilt as he looked out over the dark waters.

She came to stand behind him. Severus turned to cradle her head. He wasn't about to be presumptuous but he felt the need to say something. "Hermione, I tender your affection greatly. I thought you should know." They held each other's gaze.

"I'd better go," Hermione said slowly. "I have a lot to think about." Giving him a warm smile, "if I stay I'm likely not likely to get much sleep. Sorry." She looked at him.

Severus stiffened and nodded once. "Come here, you." Hermione embraced him, holding him to her. She kissed Snape heartily. "I want to here from you, don't disappear on me." With a last light brush of lips she stepped back and disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6 Onward and Upward

**-=I don't own the HP-characters, and I don't make gold doing this.=-**

**Plants and Potions**

**Onward and Upward**

Hermione had decided to take a leap forward in her business; she placed a help wanted ad for a shop attendant. She set forth with negotiations to buy the building behind her to serve as her residence.

The expansion gave her ample room in the back for an on site lab, as she no longer lived in it. Neville had more plant samples for her to study and analyse. That would occupy a great deal of her time.

~*~

The new shop attendant Maisie seemed to be a quick study. _A couple more days of work and she'll be fully equipped to run the shop in my absence._ Maisie was sweet and friendly, _but Hermione knew she would have to mix the girl up an elixir, poor thing always had a runny nose._

Hermione poured over portions tomes, while Maisie took care of the customers. Most witches and wizards didn't have this type of mundane muggle affliction. Maybe she'd ask Severus if he knew anything that would help.

"In the meantime," she said judiciously. "Maisie, I'm going home for a bit. Got to work on some unpacking and when I come back I'll let you go early. Is that ok?"

Maisie was giddy, 'a Friday night off early.'

Hermione smiled back, but she couldn't help think, _was I ever that young?_ "I'm off then. If there's anything you need floo me, ok?"

"Yes, Mistress." Maisie shot off like a starting pistol, stocking, dusting and otherwise making herself useful. Hermione smiled at the young woman's eagerness.

~*~

In the sanctuary of her kitchen Hermione sat on the counter at ease, flicking her wand this way and that. She struggled with trying to decide on colour schemes. In the end she decided to go with brick tile and stone floor with beige trim. All of the boxes she had been put away. Grabbing a bite of sandwich, she basked in her progress.

Onto the parlour, _or what was going to be the parlour._ She put a spell on the outer walls to mimic the view of the French countryside, through floor-to-ceiling windows.

Hermione left off with the home interiors, returning to the shop to finish out the night.


	7. Chapter 7 A Few Surprises

**-=Please everyone may I have your attention. I'm not JKR and I only play with her characters.=-**

**Plants and Potions**

**A Few Surprises**

*****

The shop was peaceful, freeing up the possibility of testing the remaining plant samples. From her lab bench she summoned the ingredients. Hermione had decided to brew up some Befuddlement Draught. _Mise en Place,_ she thought hungrily as she chopped, shredded and pounded ingredients. The flame under the cauldron hissed into life. Hermione lost herself in the process; measuring and adding, stirring and simmering. She added notes to her journal as needed.

The shop bell rang. Hermione looked at the clock. She closed an hour ago, well, she would have if she'd realized the time. "Hello, I'll be right out." Putting down her quill and picking up her wand she went out front. "Oh, it's you. Hey, Harry what's up?" Harry looked a little unfocused.

"What's up with you?" He slurred in an exaggerated sly manner. "What's up with that Snape look-a-like? You get cattle-trucked while reciting potion's ingredients. He bottle your glory yet?"

"Harry how much have you drank?"

His head lulled a bit trying to count on his fingers, "Dunno. Mione. Say, you give his wand a wave?" Harry snickered drunkly.

Exasperated, "Harry, you're piss drunk. I got something brewing for Neville if you'd have a seat, in the back room" Harry was having trouble walking, _bumping into shelves, containing large quantities of glass wouldn't be good._

She sealed the door and Mobilicorpused Harry into the back. Harry for his part, cursed the whole time. "Stop shouting Harry, do you want me to fire-call Arthur Weasley to come get you? Hmm? Give me a chance to finish here and I'll get you Sober Up." _Arthur Weasley, would not take kindly to a drunken disorderly son-in-law. Ginny's probably at home with the clan._

Harry's shot Hermione a dirty look knowing she'd do it. Placidly returning to her potion. She stirred the potion three times clockwise, three times counter-clockwise. Pulling out her carved wooden ladle, she bottled the lot.

"Crack." Hermione looked over toward the source of the noise.

Harry slurred, "you're dead." Harry pointed stupidly at an undisguised Snape.

Hermione Obliviated Harry, "damn." Snape applied his glamour quickly, before Harry refocused. Neatly, Hermione crossed the room to Harry, hoisted him up. Guiding him out the back door, through her private courtyard to her home. Murmuring soothing non-sense to him while she got him into bed. Hermione fire called Ginny, making the usual assurances. Before turning to go, he removed the phoenix and holly-wand from his pocket.

Hermione took her time walking back, Severus met her in the courtyard. "Quaint, muggle picnic table. I've sat on a couple of these in my life." Snape sat down. Hermione stepped up top of the table sitting in front of him.

"You keep coming back, I must have excellent potion's ingredients for such a sustained interest." Hermione teased.

Black fire orbs burned into Hermione, Snape pulled her closer for a kiss. "During our first conversation in your room, I endeavoured to impress upon you my need to live in peace. I have left all of my sins of the flesh behind. Forgiving myself, was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Wanting a different kind of life, I relocated to Scotland As you saw it's perfect unspoiled beauty. I have found peace and purpose. I'm glad I brought you there." Hermione stroked his chest. Snape closed his eyes savouring the contact, continuing reluctantly."You know I was not happy about you discovering my secret. You kept it and I am confident you will continue to do so. I thank you for that. However, your knowledge of my secret existence has created a strange intimacy between us. An intimacy I hope to explore. I am not afraid of you, nor do you need to be afraid of me. As I am very taken with you, these quiet moments just you and I have been exquisite."

"I'm happy you think so, I can't pretend that your shows of affection to me were unalloyed." She brushed his hair back over his shoulder.

He knew she wanted him, but which him. He had to admit to himself some uncertainty.

Looking into her former Professor's face she asked? "Taken, where to?" She fought the urge to tack on 'Professor.'

"I want you, Hermione Granger. I'm sure you know that." The deep onyx pools sparkled with his confession.

Hermione was very surprised; because she took pleasure in his company. Chilly air forced them indoors.

_It was also true he had force of personality to stand by what he said. Severus hadn't shrunk from her spirited-self. And he had been wise to make no demands of her, her plans, and future in general._

They repaired to her parlour. All manner of scenarios chased each other around her brain as Severus lit the tapers and poured wine. He smiled at her. "I wasn't going to tell you, but your smile very much becomes you." _Severus seemed very comfortable in her house._

"I don't understand?" He queried.

"When Harry showed up at our table in the Leaky Cauldron, you seemed very pleased with yourself, you smiled frequently. Well, I forbore to mention how attractive it was. My humour won't have permitted me to say anything that friendly." Hermione said with chagrin.

Severus smiled, "oh, is that right?" Smiling still wider, Hermione glimpsed his teeth. They were quite white, they still looked like drunken marble tombstones, but brilliant white.

"Your teeth are so shiny, when did you do it?" Hoping she didn't come off sounding rude.

A blush suffused his face, he answered with no little modesty, "After I stopped smoking, I concocted a little something to remove the stains." Running his tongue along his front teeth, "I think it looks alright."

"Very nice," she replied equitably. "My parents are muggle dentists you know. They can achieve very good results...let's just say you've outdone yourself." Shifting from a sitting position, she knelt on the sofa. Cupping Severus' face she pressed her lips to his. Snape touched his undulating tongue to hers. She tasted the sweet fruitiness from the wine. Enfolding her in his arms, he pulled her onto his lap.

When they broke from the kiss, Hermione's lips were swollen and eyes glazed. She asked in earnest, "would you stay with me tonight?"

Sipping his wine he considered. "Yes, but I have to leave in time to open my stall at the market. I expect I'll have pretty steady business, so I can't be late."

"Then we have no time to waste." She stood, setting her wine stem down. Kissing and stumbling they made their way to her bedroom. With a circular sweep of his wand, candles were lit, and the window opened. In the flicker of candle light they stood next to sturdy redwood bed. Severus slid her tailored jacket off. His fingers lingered at the tiny straps of her camisole, kissing her bare shoulders and neck. Hermione released his shirt from his kilt, exploring his chest.

Not wanting her to stop, a quick flick of his wand, her camisole was removed. Bracing her with an arm he leaned her back onto the bed. Gently he lifted fer legs so they rested against his chest. Snape undressed her slowly, shoes and socks. Then Snape bended forward to unfasten, and remove her jeans. Severus found Hermione's expression euphoric as he teased off her knickers. A devoted acolyte, Snape knelt before her. Kissing and tasting each fold, soaking up her urging exclamation. She tensed as if to pull away, the sensation was so great Hermione felt sure she could never encompass it. Her vocalized response was erratic and wild. She tried to fix each sensation inside her brain. Severus caressed her thighs as he delved deeper, he then slid slender finger inside to rub and thump against the fleshy mound. She winced slightly though it wasn't long before Hermione let out a throaty cry. Severus held firm to her and she bucked and moaned. Not wanting to push her too far, he stood waving his wand removing his boots and unbuckled his kilt letting it slither down his lean thighs. Hermione pulled his shirt off over his head.

She had the impression Severus was some kind of tree, tall and willowy, with flesh so firm he might have been hewn from hardwood. In her ear he whispered huskily. "I could drink you, greatest of potions."

She sat up kissed his moist lips, nibbling and licking. She hummed in response, taking him in hand. Curling a finger, beckoning him to come closer. He knee-walked closer to her on the bed. Laying back, inviting his passion.

The night breeze ruffled his hair. Hermione sensed Severus hesitation. "Please Severus, this is what I want. Come to me." More active steps need be employed. Wrapping her legs tightly around him, urging him forward. In desperation she arched her back, bringing her close enough that his cock teased entry. "Please," she moaned in frustration. Thrusting her hips to him.

Severus leaned down closer, clamping his mouth on hers in a forceful kiss. Hermione gasp was subsumed by his lips as he took her. He lifted her hips so he could thrust deeper. After he released his pleasure he withdrew to lick soothingly at her flesh. She writhed in his grip.

Words failed her, Hermione reached down gathered his long hair in a bunch pulling him back up the bed. Severus' mind was drowned in sated lust.

Letting go of his hair, she touched his sweat slicked skin. Laying on his side next to her. "Ready for more?" She laughed richly. "I'll take that as a no." He panted ruefully.

Something was niggling at Hermione, looking Snape in the eyes quizzically. "Tell me why you hesitated, is something the matter?" She shivered, he pulled her into the curve of his body. Hermione prompted again.

Pulling her back in closer to his chest, he spoke gently into her hair. "I wonder what you must think of me." Flippantly he said, "I don't know what to think about myself. I'm too old, and truthfully, I'd rather not make a fool of myself."

"I don't know what to say to put you at ease. The only thing I can think of is," she reached back to stroke his hip. "I think you are beautifully made, I'm pleased to share this with you. If perhaps you are concerned about my expectations of you; I have none."

"My feelings on the matter might be different." Severus admitted shyly.

"Oh," she was crestfallen.

"Moreover, I can't help but remember how you looked at me when I was in disguise." His eyes didn't quite meet hers.

"Zettie, wasn't sexy you know." Chuckling Hermione searched his face.

"I'm trying to be serious," smirking at her levity. "When did your opinion of me alter, as it certainly has?"

"Well, I suppose there have always been characteristics I admired in you. Those individual considerations have changed over the years. When I was in Healer Training, I knew I wanted to make a difference. More than that though, I wanted to achieve excellence. Often I imagined you as my instructor during periods where my focus wavered. I could easily imagine you saying to me, 'Ms. Granger, this is unacceptable, perhaps you want to be a dunderhead." Laughing at herself. "Or, I would expect better than this. Concentrate." Cleansing the clogged emotion from her voice, she continued. "Just my memory of you acted on me like ballast; correcting my errors, pushing me a little more. It was very comforting. You're so strong and sure and above all honest. When you turned up at the shop, I half-wondered if you had come to get me back on track. I couldn't have hoped for as much." Stroking his thigh, "going back to what you said. 'Your feelings may be different.' How so?"

"I...am surprised at the effect you seem to have on me. It's a strange and unexpected feeling." He kissed the shell of her ear. "If," venturing cautiously, "the opportunity to accustom myself to this presented itself, I wouldn't waste that chance."

"That feels nice," she said. "Do it again." Severus kissed her ear with ardour, the down her neck. Hermione's change of subject didn't go unnoticed. Severus' hair tickled her face. "The longer hair looks very nice, and you should know too, that the only real difference to your face is," she turned to him, "your smile." He kissed her gently. "You should get some sleep. What time do you want to be woke up?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her wand.

"Six, I need to have extra time in the morning." Severus pulled the covers over their nakedness.

Once Snape knew Hermione was asleep he whispered into her hair. "I hope this isn't a casual affair."


	8. Chapter 8 Burden of Truth

//Thank you Jo, for permitting us our little fun.\\

**Old Friend**

**Burden of Truth**

*/\*

"Neville, open up!" Hermione called out. Neville jogged to the gate, letting Hermione in. He relieved her burden. "Thanks," Hermione followed him in unencumbered.

"Have a seat, wow, you've been busy." Summoning and pouring the tea Neville relaxed into host mode. She took the offered tea.

Indicating the bags. "Here are some of the items, that your special breeds produce. It should give you some ideas; if you decide to make your own patent elixirs, or whatever. Also," holding up a finger. "I've included copies of my journals, including uses, formulas, and most importantly the test results." She settled back drinking her tea.

"Hermione?" Neville was struck, "there's something different about you." She pinked slightly. "Ah, yes. You often see that with plants as they flower. So," dramatic expression of interest, "who's your young man?"

Hermione was speechless. Neville winked. "Ah, come on Hermione. It's not often I get to gossip. And I'm not sore about it. Come on, who is he?"

"No one you know," Hermione dodged evasively.

Neville's look of resigned patience won out. "Oh, alright. His name is Grant, he lives in Scotland but he's mostly English I believe."

"Scotland, aye. So you kids met where? Wagging his eyebrows.

"My shop actually, he's been a patron of mine. Harry happened into the Leaky Cauldron while Grant and I were eating lunch," she mused.

Neville prodded, "not in a hurry, are you?" Hermione shook her head, and waited. "Well then, out with it?"

Dubiously, she harrowed Neville with their first meeting. Bashing her head, the meet-up with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, and so forth. Conveniently leaving out who Grant really was. "Neville, tell me honestly what it's like to want someone who maybe can't... What I mean to say...I gather he is interested but I can't... I'm such a fool, Neville. Damn me." Muffling a sob into the hankie, Neville pressed on her. "I never wanted..."

"Hermione Jean Granger," nearly shouting at her. Startled, she focused on him silently. "Hermione, listen to me; you obviously don't feel equal to the task. That said, I think you should put it into perspective." Neville touched her hand gently. "There are few things in life, you didn't excel in. Not having enough practice, is a primary cause of failure. Look, just tell him what you can give him. When you do, don't leave any doubt of your limitations. He will be warned. And Hermione, if he's a good man he won't push you. Grant will accept what you have to offer, for as long as he can accept those limitations. You of course, will bear the burden of truth. If you find that you are unable to grow past your limitations, you'll be responsible for not misleading the lad." Neville peered into his teacup, cold honey-brown liquid with shifting black dregs. Setting the half-full cup on the tray, he stood.

"Hermione come here," enveloping her in his brawny arms and chest. Planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I want you to be happy. Try it. You might even like it," Neville teased. "If you can't be with me, that's ok. Someone should be allowed to love you." _Even if that's as much as they can hope for. _"You're so brilliant, but I worry about you sometimes."

"Thank you Neville, you're such a good friend. I have to get going." Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew an envelope. "This is a receipt for the Gringotts transfer. I took care of it today, and here," handing him another sheet of paper. "That's a list of the plants I'll need, when you can get them."

Exasperated, "Mione, you didn't have to do that. Come on, I'll walk you out."


	9. Chapter 9 Tea Leaves and Torment

**-=I do not ever claim to own any part of the Harry Potter-verse.=-**

**Plants and Potions**

**Tea Leaves and Torment**

*****

Snape always disguised himself as Zettie at his marketplace booth, he had the market cornered on remedies. Snape closed up shop early, business was light. The heavy downpours kept all but the most persevering in doors. Zettie quickly packed up the shop and displayed the 'closed' shingle. Rain poncho on, Zettie pulled the little wagon far enough away that apparition was possible.

Soul-weary Snape resumed his usual visage and made tea. Lighting a fire he sat focusing on his tea and allowing the heat from the fire to permeate his chilled flesh.

Severus took the dregs in the cup swirled them gently and tuned them out onto the saucer. Snape scrutinized the soggy lumps while rotating the saucer. Turning the saucer several more times, knowing what he saw wasn't changing. A large rock possibly a mountain, and two winged-creatures facing the mountain-shaped rock. _He didn't need to have the 'sight' to know that it wasn't hopeful. Why'd he have to go and open his big mouth. It was bound to fall apart sooner or later._

Setting the saucer aside, Severus selected a book in which to immerse himself. After staring at the same page without being able to single out the text, Snape set the book aside. Needing some kind of distraction, he sat on the back porch listening to the cadence of rain on leaves. For the first time in forever Severus longed for the company of another. _He'd never intended for any of this to happen. Well, he supposed the road to hell is truly paved with good intentions. _

Hermione cleaned and laid out the first round of plant specimens to be tested while Maisey saw to the customers. Taking up the first bunch she carefully rolled the leaves up and arranged them on the cutting board. Solid silver santoku in hand, she set to chiffonade the lot. Hermione got through the first bunch admirably but cut her finger deeply as she reached for the second. Applying direct pressure, her finger bled inordinately. Not used to the sight of blood she wanted the staunch the bleeding before she healed the wound, _wouldn't do to make a mistake._ Her t-shirt was covered in blood she clutched it to the wound, as well as the cutting board and the knife. Uneasily it reminded her of seeing Snape in the Shrieking Shack. _All the blood._ Ever since she joined the wizarding world she'd rarely seen blood shed of any sort, it gave her a strange sort of feeling. Looking at the laceration, she turned her finger this way and that visualizing the knife cutting through her flesh. Grabbing her wand quickly she wanted to mend it, her right hand holding the wand shook badly.

Blood welled at the 'smile-shaped' cut. Hermione lost her nerve. Using a falsely cheerful tone, she called up to the front to let Maisey know she'd be back in a bit. Reapplying pressure she disapparated.

The rain poured down soaking her cream tee and caused the blood to spread like a disease across it. Hermione stumbled and splashed across the sodden grass and moss into the stand of trees and gorse. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Pulling out her wand she sent a Patronus messenger in. Her Patronus looked different but she didn't have time to examine it. The door was flung open, Snape saw the blood and whipped her up into his arms carrying her and kicking the door shut. Intellectually Hermione knew the wound wasn't very serious and was more than a little embarrassed that she hadn't dealt with it herself. Ashamed of herself for wanting him to fawn over her.

Severus on the other hand behaved as though it had been very serious, focusing intently on the task of cleaning her up and mending the cut. Once the skin was knitted back together he took her finger kissing it delicately. Hermione couldn't help but be drawn into his tenderness. "Sorry about that, I feel like a fool for not fixing it myself."

Severus frowned at her, "don't be ridiculous. Your wand hand shook, you might have missed." Severus knew that was nonsense, but mending Hermione had been visceral and satisfying. "There may be residual pain, do you need anything for it?"

There was some pain but thankfully the knife was razor-sharp. For an instant she was tempted to accept his offer not because the pain was terrible but because his concern for her was beautiful. "No," she smiled sadly. Severus was tentative in his manner; he didn't really know what to say and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms. "Thank you, I'm sorry...for disturbing you Severus. I appreciate it though." Just about to slide off the counter-top, she paused only briefly.

_Was she just going to leave now? Now that wouldn't do. He had to do something, but what?_ "Hermione." Severus floundered for the briefest of moments. "Hermione, I have something to say." Snape stepped closer blocking her from leaving. Holding both of his index fingers up in command. "Listen, about last night."

She forestalled him. "Severus..."

Severus on the other hand was determined. "No, Hermione. Stop, just listen. If only one of us makes decisions regarding what has or will take place there will be no winners. None. I propose we make some compromises. If we can't come to some sort of compromise then I'll have to take certain steps."

"Certain steps, aye?" Hermione didn't like the ominous pronouncement.

"Oh yes. If I see the need, I can be quite ruthless. Are you willing to compromise with me Ms. Granger?" Snape insinuated himself between her knees, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione baulked. "I really don't see how I could be any use to you. I don't really have what it takes..."

Severus' eyebrows knit and he laughed harshly. "I never thought I'd see the day..." Snape shook his head in dismay. "And a Gryffindor too, afraid of her own skin." She was ready to object but Snape stopped her. "You may be brilliant and all, but you are scared to death. Look at you, Hermione Granger; who fought Deatheaters, was tortured and abused, imprisoned and escaped. Broke in to Gringotts and escaped, destroyed Horcruxes and every other wicked thing, only to tell me you're afraid to love." Snape laughed nastily. "In case you haven't realized I've figured out who you couldn't trust your heart with. Neville Longbottom. People may have changed following the war, though based on what you said about him wanting the whole package and DESERVING IT! If he does deserve it, and I see no reason not to believe you, then that just goes to illustrate what a coward you are. I could find it in my heart to believe you couldn't trust me with your love, but Neville Goody-goody Longbottom who has never hurt a soul in his life. Hermione it's time you stop kidding yourself. Lying to yourself is just..." She slapped him.

Tears running down her blood-red face, "pathetic, yeah I know. Thank you for that scathing assessment. I am a coward, are you happy?" She pushed him trying to lever herself off the counter, but he held firm. "Move damn you."

Snape did what every boxer does when the strikes get to be too much, he hugged her hard. "No," he whispered. "No I won't let you go. You have a unique opportunity Ms. Granger" She could still hear him though her muffled sobs. "I going to rescue you from yourself. You've held yourself captive for too long. I wager it'll take some getting used to, but you were never afraid of hard work my little know-it-all." He pulled back to look at her red tear-stained face. "You hurt my cheek you know," she looked intently at the reddened cheek. "We have work to do." He tapped her with his wand.

Hermione tried to move, but it must have been some kind of sticking charm he put on her. Snape smoothed her hair and wiped her tears off her swollen face. Hermione looked cornered and full of fear.

Planting little kisses across her jaw and lips, he smiled at her. "Are you ready Ms. Granger?" Smirking he held on to her and disapparated.


	10. Chapter 10 Where There's a Will

**-=Serving the cannon is an honour.=-**

**Plants and Potions**

**Where There's a Will, There's a Slytherin**

*****

"No, absolutely not! Severus Snape, I will never forgive you! NO!" Hermione tried to shout discretely, though it wasn't working.

Snape smiled at Hermione's discomfiture, as he carried her in the front door of the Daily Prophet. The guard raised an eyebrow at the desk, but Severus confidently asked to see none other than Rita Skeeter.

Snape was hunkered in to wait. Hermione felt despair creep over her. _Rita bloody-unregistered-Animagus Skeeter was going to have a field day with this._ Hermione stopped struggling as she saw the glittering bile-green heels approach.

"Oh My!" Rita gushed. Rita ordered the guard to have all of her appointments cancelled for the rest of the day, despite the fact that it clearly wasn't the man's job. "Do my eyes deceive me?" She adjusted the glasses perched on her nose. She barely made notice of the bushy-haired bundle under Snape's arm.

"No, they don't." Snape gloated.

"Mr. Snape!" Rita breathed heavily. She shook his available hand and lead the way to a private conference room. "Come this way we have soo much to talk about." Snape still carried Hermione under his arm as he followed the reporter.

Hermione fumed, _this woman was effectively going to tear her apart, knight Snape and blow this completely out of proportion._ She dared not speak once Rita turned up. _Like a bad pence,_ Hermione thought venomously. _At least until she could turn the tide in the press to libel Snape, which was inevitable._ Hermione rolled that around her brain savouring the eventual headlines.

Ensconced in the plain room, Snape set her down into a chair. Sitting himself he folded his hands elegantly. Hermione still said nothing. "Mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill?"

"Go ahead," Snape was blithe. Hermione tried to decline but Snape had silenced her. "There is a couple of things I'd like to say to the press, though I'll permit you to ask a few questions for form's sake."

"Mr. Snape hold on one moment while I get the photographer down here." She sent her Patronus messenger off. "Ms. Granger pleasure seeing you again." Rita and Hermione wore identical malicious expressions.

"Can't say I return the sentiment, you nasty dung beetle. Still shoving shit around I presume." Hermione bared her teeth at the horrible witch. About that time the dumpy photographer burst into the conference room snapping photos.

"Thank you Henry, please stand by I'm sure you'll be needed more later." Turning her attention to Severus she put her parchment and acid green quill on the table. "Mr. Snape, it's been years. As there wasn't a body lying in the Shrieking Shack, it was rumoured you had fled or your body had been taken to be used in some dark ritual. What happened after the Golden Trio left you in a pool of your own blood?" Rita tapped her nails excitedly on the table.

"Once I was alone, I sealed the wound and took the anti-venom combined with powdered bezoar I had prepared in advance. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore had warned me that I needed to be cautious about the snake, so I took steps." Snape glanced over to Hermione grinning.

"Harrowing, positively harrowing. Now according to the Boy-Who-Is-An-Embarrassing-Drunk your memories gave him the information that he needed to defeat the Dark Lord. What do you say to that?"

Hermione looked at Skeeter, _the woman would probably eat her own young._

"Yes, I gave Harry the memories that he needed. In addition to those I gave him other memories out of gratitude. I am humbled at the work our young Mr. Potter had to preform for the war-effort, he is a credit to the wizarding world." Snape stated simply.

"I and my readers want to know, what have you been doing with yourself as no one has seen neither Jekyl or Hyde of you over these many years?" The reporter was barely able to contain her excitement.

"That, I decline to answer. Rather there are some things I wish your readership to know." Rita urged him to continue after peeking at the quill which was dutifully dancing across the parchment. "It was Ms. Granger who found me out. She and I have seen much of each other ever since." Hermione winced at the double entendre. "She is actually the reason I'm here today." Rita drank in Hermione's stony expression and rigid posture. "As most of the Wizarding World knows, Hermione Granger's intelligence and deductive acumen is nearly unparalleled. I wish to state before the entire Wizarding Community that Hermione is a rare and wonderful woman, as such, I want nothing more than to take her as my wife."

The photographer snapped away feverishly. Rita Skeeter and Hermione Granger's mouths fell gaping open at precisely the same moment. Rita on the other hand recovered fast enough to ask. "When is the big day scheduled for?"

Hermione broke in before Severus could answer, "I have to say yes before any 'big-day' is scheduled. Anyway Severus hasn't even asked me." Hermione crossed her arms protectively across her chest and glared at a smug Snape.

Snape stood pushing the chair back, kneeling on both knees he took her hands. "Hermione Jean Granger I would be the happiest wizard in the world if you'd take me as your husband for ever more." Waiting for her response he pressed his forehead to her hands in supplication. The photographer snapped photo after blinding photo.

Terribly upset and moved all at the same time, Hermione's eyes turned red and welled. _Such a public display, in front of her nemesis of all things._ She was truly at a loss for words. Severus held his pose, Hermione was sure he would continue to do so until she answered. _Severus Snape you're such a Slytherin._ Snape kissed her hands with the greatest of care. She was a Gryffindor after all and Gryffindors weren't patient about revenge. _It'd serve him right to be hexed in oblivion right front of the reporter. Was she really that vindictive? Hmm, she could be. But what of the man? Here he was; on his knees offering himself to her. It may not look very public but it certainly would be after the headlines hit. He had hidden himself from the wizarding world for years to now coming out into a very public view to be with her. To ask for her hand. But he called me a coward! Admit it Hermione you have been the yellowest chicken in Britain since the war. Damn the man._

She paused in her personal diatribe long enough to feel the tears leaking into the unnoticed cuts on her hands stingy slightly. Severus. Hermione bent at the waist to whisper in his ear. "Severus yes. Is that what you want to hear, yes?"

Disappointed Snape looked into her face, "I want what you want. I want to be happy Hermione. Can you be happy with me?" For himself, Snape could think of a dozen reasons she might not be happy with him. Pushing that morose thought away he waited for her answer.

"Yes Severus, I can." Snape rose up impressively pulling her up with him in a fervent embrace.

Rita Skeeter was loud and snide, "isn't that tooo sweet, ain't it Henry?" Henry nodded while snapping photos. "Odd looking pair," she said quietly out of the side of her mouth. Henry shrugged while he snapped away. Rounding the conference table Henry got pictures from all angles.

~*~

**Presumed Dead, Former Deatheater On The Make**

Lip locked mouths and roaming hands of the pair had scandalized Wizarding Britain the following that morning's pronouncement. People choked on their tea and toast, ranted, raved and owled. Almost everyone was in shock, almost. Those who got past the shock immediately where royally pissed off. Of those was a piss drunk Harry Potter.

Hermione and Severus stood on the balcony above The Elixir Mixer and Apothecary under a heavy disillusionment charm watching the hubbub. "We better go, I have an idea." She leads the way back inside.

Changing quickly she smiled, revenge was going to be hers. Severus took her arm, and they disapparated.


	11. Chapter 11 Let Them Eat Cake

**-=Fire! Fire! The canon's on fire!=-**

**Plants and Potions**

**Let Them Eat Cake**

*****

Spinning out onto the parched summer grass in Ottery St. Catchpole, Hermione and Severus found their feet. Hooking her arm stoutly around Severus' she leads him toward the Burrow. Severus for his part knew this was paybacks.

Molly and assorted grandchildren bounced out of the front door. Hermione ran up to Molly hugging her tightly. Severus followed. Releasing Hermione, Ms. Weasley walked up to Severus hit him with a wooden spoon, then hugged him tightly. The children danced around wanting attention. Grabbing each of them by the arm, Molly towed Severus and Hermione to the house.

Hermione chuckled, eyes watering with mirth. Looking quickly at Severus behind Molly's back. Mrs. Weasley let go of them, turned to face them with shocking ferocity. Hands on rounded hips she demanded to know what on Earth was going on.

Once she got the gist of things she went to the floo, she flooed Ginny and Fleur first. They were they instructed to floo everyone else while she prepared a welcome. Severus took a seat while the women saw to the food and beverages. The kids jumped up and down on Severus asking questions and demonstrating little kid tricks. _Yes definitely revenge._ One by one members of the Order, Weasleys, Dumbledore's Army, the Potters and Hogwarts staff stepped out of the floo. Somehow Rita Skeeter got a tip-off from the Department of Magical Transportation that a huge quantity were flooing and apparating to the Burrow.

The noise was deafening but not as deafening as Mrs. Weasley directing the chaos to migrate outdoors. The woman managed to stay indoors only by virtue that they helped with the food. Arthur directed the men to conjure tables and chairs for what was quickly whipping itself up into a grand gathering.

Percy showed up gave Harry some sober up. Everyone toasted, Ginny Evanescoed the alcohol from Harry's drink. Snape and Hermione were surprised and delighted. Harry made a big deal out of having met Snape in his disguised form at the Leaky Cauldron, regaling everyone with the story.

Harry pulls Snape aside. Harry talks about his guilt and remorse for his part in Snape's demise. Snape shushed him, Severus didn't want Harry to embarrass himself with the leaking emotion.

More and more people arrive from all over Wizarding Britain. The Grangers arrived via Mr. Weasley. George, grabbed Kingsley and his Mum for a private word. The gathering turned into a wedding. Between the three of them, they were able to manage decorations, cake and Shacklebolt to officiate. Once word got to Ginny and Arthur the rest was managed. Snape got on the stick and transfigured his hunting kilt to a more formal one. Tenderly Hermione gave him a single plait. The D.A. had an impromptu reunion, toasting the fallen and catching each other up.

The wedding was simple. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice was resonant and clear. Neither had rings but that was a small matter in the universe. Severus' palms sweated, Hermione pulled him close to prevent herself from fainting. They kissed on command, and for a lingering moment. The cheers and catcalls alerted them the their audience. George put on a fancy pyrotechnic display for the wedding, with butterflies, birds and streamers bursting from the center.

As entertainment following the wedding Ginny, maid of honour read from the Daily Prophet with Severus and Hermione responding to it. The huge crowd feasted, the children played, and gnomes ran under foot. Mrs. Weasley was so honoured that this was the second wedding at the Burrow. There was a brief awkwardness between Neville and Severus, when the Herbologist came over to offer his congratulations. Snape was gracious and complementary of Allen and Evan, which softened Neville.

Hermione was no longer angry at Snape for the stunt at the Daily Prophet because of the good that came out of it. _Everything worked out in the end_. She allowed a sigh of relief to escape.

George conjured chocolate birds for the flock of nieces and nephews. Charlie, Bill, and Harry sang. Everyone sat and told stories. Late into the night the party continued. Toasts were offered inbetween the singing and carrying-on.

The wedding cake was Molly's masterpiece; decorated with a snake and lion. Filius charmed it to cut and serve itself.

Minerva took Severus aside asking him to return as Potions Master. "Slughorn retained the class after the war. He's said, enough is enough. Well, as you can imagine yours is a rare talent that would be more than welcome." Gripping Hermione's hand, "Mrs. Snape is welcome to stay in the castle."

"Minerva that is very kind, I will consider it seriously. When do you need an answer?" He was seriously considering returning. In a carrying voice, "I wasn't crazy about the job, but it was steady. Without Harry at school it aught to be pretty boring."

Harry heard Severus and piped up, "here, here!"

~*~

The kids were asleep on a blanket under a tree. The adults sat comfortably in the torch lit garden. Ginny was peeved Hermione didn't tell her, "like I couldn't keep a secret."

Ron took it particularly hard, "well you know Harry, I thought Hermione would settle down with me when I was ready."

"Are you really that thick to think that Hermione would want to be seconds to every woman in the Wizarding World? It wasn't going to happen mate."

Ginny teased the bridal pair. "So when are you two, going to start popping out brainiacs?"

"Right away, I hope." Hermione winked at Ginny.

"Bet, you'll have loads. Watch out Mum, Hermione's going to have you beat for titchy midgets." Ginny teased.

"Oh, I found this excellent potion to ensure peak fertility. In the Journal, they say it's not uncommon to have multiples." Hermione gushed, laughing to herself about Severus expression.

"Twins, twins are so sweet!" Ginny agreed.

"No, Ginny. Multiples as in five or six. I think it's fascinating." Hermione tried to hold back her laughter as Snape's mouth dropped open.

"Going to start your own Quidditch team, bet Harry'd coach." Ginny winked back at Hermione.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Severus turned slightly green.

Harry took pity on Snape, "Severus, Severus Snape. Your lovely bride is toying with you. See how the tops of her ears are red, that usually happens when she suppresses laughter." Hermione fairly weak with it.

"I see. Thank you Harry for that insight." Snape stood, raising his glass to all still in attendance. "Thank you very much everyone, this will be the happiest day of my life, until we start having babies. Now I beg your pardon, Mrs. Snape and I have midget making to do." Snape grabbed up Hermione and disapparated.

_**-=The End=-**_

_**AN/ thank you one and all. This was excellent fun!**_


End file.
